Schemes, Dreams, and Festive Treats
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Christmas has Gray watching his back as Juvia enlists his old rival in her schemes. [Mazeverse] Gruvia, Lyvia
1. Prologue

**Hi all! I'm super excited to share the first installment of Mazeverse. With the holidays soon upon us, it seemed like a good time to post this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-K. Chandler**

* * *

A man and a woman sat in a café. The windowsills glittered with snow.

"And when we're through, he'll be completely powerless," he said. The man's expression was infuriatingly smug.

"Are you certain?" She pursed her lips, giving him a wary look.

"Of course, I am," he said with a dismissive wave. "Gray and I are practically brothers. If anyone knows how to get to him, it would be me."

The woman frowned. "How does Juvia know she can trust you?" She tugged at one of the loose curls that tumbled down her shoulders.

The man smirked. "What choice do you have? It's not like you're going to get any help from that idiot Dragon-Slayer."

She sighed, her mind made up. "Tell me what to do," she said.

"Oh, no," he said, raising a hand. "It's not that simple. Come by my place this weekend. We can talk then."

"Why wait?"

"There are some…preparations I must attend to."

"Fine. This weekend then."

* * *

 **What do you think these two planning? Any guesses?**

 **So, this particular fic was inspired by a challenge-prompt thing that I was doing with Edgar (the other half of R011ingThunder). He has posted his version of this as A Fairy Merry Christmas. Check it out on our profile if you want to see what he did with this idea!**


	2. Christmas at the Guild

_Welcome to the [Mazeverse]-A post Tenrou AU that explores the tangle of romantic relationships between our favorite guild mages through a series of interconnected short stories. Read these as stand-alone pieces, or follow a relationship through its ups and downs by referencing the tags in the description._

 _Many pairings will be explored (_ _ _not all at the same time, obviously)._ Throughout the series, we'll see some: Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza, Jerza, Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships as we try to pair the spares.  
_

* * *

 **Time to see what Gray's take is on all of this...**

* * *

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Most of Magnolia was tucked away for the holidays. But not Fairy Tail. The guild hall was as busy as ever, though the request board was bare. Fairy Tail was the guild where the party never ended. Its wizards filled the hall, enjoying holiday treats, Mira's mixed drinks and good company. Guild Master Makarov even dressed like an elf for this festive occasion.

But Ice-Make Wizard Gray Fullbuster was feeling less than festive. The idea of Christmas had been looming over his head like a dark cloud. Make that a gloomy rain cloud.

Christmas was the perfect opportunity for Juvia, Fairy Tail's resident rain woman and Gray's personal stalker, to force her attentions on him yet again. Probably in the most awkward way possible. Gray had managed to avoid her all week, but with Christmas upon them, he knew his luck was about to run out. This would be the day that Juvia would make her move.

Opening the door, Gray stepped out into the street. His breath formed wisps of mist as it hit the frigid air. He pulled his collar up. He wasn't cold. He wasn't even a little chilly. No, this was more of a preventative measure.

Gray kept to the shadows, keeping his head down. Carefully, he snuck his way to the guild hall, approaching from the back. The party was in full swing and he could hear the din from outside. Typical.

He pressed himself against the side of the building, craning his neck to peer around the corner.

Good. The coast was clear. He slunk against the wall, eyes darting back and forth.

It was now or never.

He flung open the doors of the guild hall. He braced for attack.

"Gray!"

Gray flinched instinctively, before realizing that it wasn't Juvia's voice. Warily, he opened his eyes.

Lucy gave him a cheerful wave. She had grabbed a table with Erza, Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, man! What'cha just standing around for?" asked Natsu.

"Would you close the door already?" complained Cana, a few tables over. "It's freezing."

"It wouldn't be if you put some clothes on…" he muttered, chuckling at the irony of it all. But he shut the door anyways.

After ordering a drink from Mira, Gray joined the rest of his team, taking the seat next to Erza.

But where was Juvia? Surely, she had noticed his arrival.

He scanned the room. There was Levy with Jet and Droy. Wendy was sitting with Charle and Pantherlilly. Bickslow and Freed were chatting with Mira at the bar. Evergreen wasn't with them—she had probably off somewhere with Elfman, who was also conspicuously missing.

Satisfied that Juvia wasn't in the guild hall, Gray let himself relax. He was safe for the moment.

Unless…

Gray suddenly remembered a certain so-called romantic Christmas tradition. His eyes darted skyward, examining one rafter, then the next.

It would be just like Juvia to leave him a nasty surprise. She was cleverer than he gave her credit for. But he wasn't about to fall for that, no, sir.

"Gray, what are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"Checking for booby traps."

"Booby traps?" Erza frowned.

"On the ceiling?" asked Lucy.

"You can never be too careful," said Gray.

Lucy scoffed. "Not even Natsu would be obvious enough to put a trap up there!"

"Hey!"

"Not that kind of trap," said Gray. "I'm looking for mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" repeated Lucy.

"You know. That curly green thing that people hang up to harass unsuspecting passersby."

"I know what mistletoe is, Gray," said Lucy.

"It's an essential Christmas tradition," said Erza, getting up to order another drink.

"Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without mistletoe," agreed Mira from the bar. "But the only mistletoe in this guild is over that door."

Gray's head snapped toward where Mira had pointed. Sure enough, a sprig of that vile green plant was tacked to the frame of the door.

"What kind of an idiot hangs mistletoe in a doorway?!" growled Gray.

Mirajane looked at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears.

"Now, look what you did, Snowflake," said Natsu. "You made her cry."

"Mira. Mira, I'm sorry! I didn't mean _you_ were an idiot!" Gray waved his hands placatingly.

"Just be glad Elfman isn't around to see this…" Happy looked far too innocent.

"And you're not gonna go tell him!" said Gray.

The Exceed shrugged.

"I thought the mistletoe was a fine idea, Mira," commented Erza. She patted the teary girl on the shoulder before returning to her seat.

Gray glowered. "Just who were you hoping to catch under it?"

Erza flushed, looking away.

"I thought so," he said.

"Geez, Gray, if Christmas has you so worked up, what are you going to do when Valentine's Day comes around?" asked Lucy.

"I'll be on a solo job. Far, far away. Somewhere where nobody's gonna find me. I hear Mt. Hakobe's nice that time of year," said Gray.

"A solo job? How do you know that? That's months away!" asked Natsu.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Because I'm planning on skipping town, Ash-for-Brains."

"I don't think so. Ice Block, here, will probably spend the day curled up in bed-" Natsu grinned. "—because he's too scared to come out of his apartment."

"You mean because he's sad because he's all _alone_ ," droned Happy.

"Nah." Natsu waved dismissively. "He ain't alone, Little Buddy. He's got Juvia."

Gray leapt to his feet, intent on confronting the idiot dragon slayer with a swift left hook. But Erza's hand on his shoulder forced him back into his seat.

"I will not have the two of you fighting today," warned Erza. "It is Christmas Eve, after all."

Gray huffed. Fine. He'd let Natsu and Happy abuse him. Because it was Christmas Eve. As if _that_ justified anything.

"Would you keep your voices down?" Gray snapped. "She might hear you." He hunched his shoulders. Not that that would make him any less visible.

"Be nice, Gray," warned Erza.

"What are you talking about?" the Fire Dragon-Slayer asked.

"There's an old saying. Speak of the Devil?"

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," clarified Lucy.

"Something like that," said Gray. "Well, I think it's totally true."

"I don't know, maybe," said Natsu. "Mira's the She-Devil, right? So, I guess it kinda works."

"What about Lucy?" asked Happy.

"Quiet, cat!" snapped Lucy.

"Lucy's too sweet for that," said Natsu.

Gray smirked. Natsu had left himself wide open.

"Sweet, huh?" he asked innocently. Gray wasn't sure if that word described Lucy, but it certainly described payback.

"Hey, back off, Popsicle Pants," Natsu growled.

Gray grinned crookedly. "Whatever you say, Flame Brain…"

"Actually… what about _Erza_?" Natsu whispered.

"She is pretty scary…" agreed Gray. The red-head was as intimidating as she was attractive. And she had eyes on the back of her head.

"Talk bad about her and somehow she always knows!" crowed Natsu.

"What was that?" Erza glowered at them.

"Nothing, ma'am!" Gray yelped.

"We're sorry!" squealed Natsu.

"What's the big deal anyways?" asked Lucy. "Personally, I think Juvia's pretty sweet. And everyone knows she likes you."

"Sure, I guess," said Gray. "But does she have to go and make everything so awkward? It would be just like her to trap me under mistletoe, or make me a life-sized plushy of herself."

"Or make you bread that looks like your face," laughed Natsu.

"Yeah. That sort of thing!"

"She tries really hard, Gray. You have to give her that," argued Lucy.

"I know," said Gray. "And I feel bad. I do. But that doesn't make it any less weird. So, I was kinda hoping to avoid all of that today," he mumbled.

"Gray, you _do_ know that Juvia isn't even here today, right?" asked Mira from the bar. She gave him a motherly smile.

"What? What do ya mean she isn't here? Where else would she be?" Had he been worrying for nothing this entire time? Here he was, sneaking around Magnolia and Juvia was out of town!

"She said something about meeting a friend at Lamia Scale," said Erza.

"Lamia Scale?" Gray bristled, an odd surge of protectiveness overshadowing his previous irritation. "What is she doing there? If Lyon—"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Gray," said Erza. "Lyon isn't the only mage in Lamia Scale."

"That's right. That girl Sherry is there too," Lucy piped up.

"The one that's always talking about love?" asked Mira. "I remember her."

"Maybe Juvia's hanging out with her," Natsu suggested helpfully.

Gray groaned. "That's the last thing I need."

He could see it now… Juvia in some ridiculous getup; leaping into the air, arms spread; knocking him flat on his back.

 _"I do it all for love, my darling!"_

Gray shuddered, the words echoing through his head. It was just too much. He let his head drop into his hand, fingers kneading at his temples.

"You all right there, man?" asked Natsu.

Gray snorted. "No."

"He _loves_ her!" chortled Happy.

"Shut it, Happy." Gray downed the rest of his drink and ordered another. He doubted the alcohol would stave off the inevitable headache. He didn't care.

"I think you might be a little too hard on her," said Erza quietly.

Gray didn't say anything.

* * *

 **In the next installment of _Schemes, Dreams, and Festive Treats_...Gray's encounter with Juvia! Be sure to check back on Friday for more.**

 **Big thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited chapter 1. You guys rock! -K. Chandler  
**


	3. The Encounter

**Happy Friday!** **No new reviews this week, but a big thank you to those who followed and favorited. You guys rock!**

 ** **As a side note, I totally miscounted my weeks when working out my posting schedule. Originally, I was going to post weekly, so this and the companion piece _A Wingman for Christmas_ were supposed to last us from Thanksgiving to the end of the year. But I was having too much fun with it and decided to go with a biweekly posting. So this fic will wrap up early December... It's a little early, but hopefully not too bad.****

 **This is the chapter that inspired this fic. Hope you like it!** **\- K. Chandler  
**

* * *

Snow fell around twilight. As the party started to wind down, Gray and the others headed for home. Erza's words had hit a nerve. Was he really too hard on Juvia?

He had tried to be friendly to the girl since she joined Fairy Tail. He was one of the reasons she decided to join, after all. And Juvia had worked so hard to make friends after leaving Phantom Lord. Gray didn't have the heart to push her away. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to want a new start.

But it wasn't like he _liked_ her or anything. That much was clear. Half the time he couldn't even see her beyond her obsession with him.

Wasn't it best just to leave things alone?

He shook his head to clear it. The extra drinks were making him stupidly sentimental.

He was almost at his apartment when he heard a shout.

"Wait! Gray! Hold on a second!"

Gray groaned. Just when he thought he was in the clear.

Gray turned around slowly. "J-Juvia…what a surprise," he grated out.

"Here. Juvia has—" she cut off abruptly, before shaking her head. " _I_ have a present for you." The Water Mage held a small box tied with a length of blue ribbon.

"Ah—Juvia…Juvia, you really didn't have to…" said Gray, holding up his hands to ward her off. Was it too late to run?

Juvia gave him a small smile. "I don't mind," she said.

Gray eyed the parcel warily. Probably another strange expression of her affection.

Gingerly, he took the present from her, surprised at how light it was. It didn't seem to be ticking, so that was a good sign.

Gray tugged at the ends of the ribbon slowly, undoing the bow. He lifted the lid.

Familiar spices and nostalgia accosted his senses. Icy land. Crisp air. Snow. Warmth spread through Gray's chest.

The box was lined with parchment paper and filled to the brim with spice cookies, a common treat in Isvan around this time of year.

How had she known?

"Juvia, this is…incredibly thoughtful of you. It's been years since I've had these."

"Juvia is—I am so very glad you like them. I was afraid you wouldn't." Juvia smiled shyly, her eyes sparkling at the compliment.

"No…they're…." Gray swallowed the lump in his throat. "My…my mother used to make these. Every year. I remember waiting for Christmas. These were my favorites."

"It took me a few tries to get them right," she admitted. "Mine probably aren't as good as hers would have been, but I hope I can do that memory justice."

Gray chuckled. "I'm sure they're perfect. There's no wrong way to make spice cookies. Ur made them different than my mom did." Gray couldn't help but smile at the memory. "When I was living with Ur and Lyon, we used to make them every year. Ur used to roll the dough and cut them into perfect little squares."

Gray closed his eyes, his childhood appearing.

"The kitchen smelled so good," he said. "Me and Lyon would sit around the table, waiting for them to come out of the oven. Because afterwards we'd have to decorate 'em. We'd put frosting in between—"

"—and chopped pecans on top, right?" finished Juvia. Gray's eyes snapped open. Juvia's smile looked mischievous as she pointed at the box.

Sure enough, some of the cookies had that distinct style that Gray would always associate with his Master.

Juvia wrung her hands. "I wasn't sure which kind you'd like, so…" she shrugged, looking away as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Had she always been so shy?

"Thank you," he whispered.

She just nodded, still staring at the ground. Snowflakes caught in her hair and decorated her lashes.

"Now I feel bad. I didn't get anything for you." That wasn't the only reason for his guilt. Gray felt a little ridiculous about some of the things that he said at the guild that afternoon.

Juvia shook her head. "It was enough to be able to wish a good friend a Merry Christmas. I don't need anything."

"Well, at least come inside and warm up. I think I've got some tea that would go nicely with these cookies. Or hot chocolate maybe?"

Juvia's eyes widened. And for a moment, Gray thought she was going to say yes. But she simply smiled and shook her head again.

"That's very kind of you, but I do have to get going."

"Oh?"

"See, I promised Lyon that I would call him tonight," she said, looking away.

"Lyon?" What did he have to do with anything? Irritation gnawed at Gray's chest. Then it dawned on him. Who else would have tipped Juvia off about traditions at Ur's house?

"I'm sure he'd be glad to know how much you liked the cookies," Juvia continued as if she hadn't heard him. "He was the one who helped me get the recipe just right." Juvia waved as she took her leave. "Have a good night. Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah…you too," said Gray, surprised by the tugging sense of regret in his chest as he watched the water mage walk away.

But that was just the alcohol talking. Wasn't it?

* * *

 **Hmm... Smart move, Juvia. _Now_ he's jealous. **

**How do we feel about not-so-clingy Juvia? Can you guess why that is? Hint: Pay attention to Juvia's grammar and how it shifts between third and first person. Keep an eye on it. That'll be a plot point later in the series (like three or four stories later).**

 **In the next installment of [Mazeverse] Schemes, Dreams and Festive Treats: The final chapter. Juvia calls her co-conspirator. Be sure to stop back on Tuesday (or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder) to check it out.  
**


	4. Epilogue: No Debt Between Friends

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of Schemes, Dreams and Festive Treats. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I appreciated receiving comments from the handful of you who chimed in. It sounded like Mazeverse Juvia was to your liking. Honestly, I was a little bit nervous about that, so I'm really happy it went over well.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, commented and followed throughout the course of this story and also anyone who stuck around and read all the way to the end; your support means a lot. - K. Chandler  
**

* * *

Juvia let out an excited squeal, flopping onto her bed. "Just like you said, only better!"

Lyon let out a low chuckle. "Better?" His tone was teasing and Juvia could just see that confident smirk tugging at his lips.

"Gray loved the cookies!" Juvia flopped onto her bed.

"Did he?"

Juvia nodded before realizing that Lyon couldn't see her through the lacrima.

"Yes. Juvia almost messed up, but like you said, self-control. Juvia did _not_ throw herself at her beloved. And she did not call him that either. And because she did that, Juvia's beloved Gray—he said that she was 'thoughtful.'" Juvia smiled, flushing at the memory.

"I'm glad to hear it went well. But I don't think that's what's got you so excited."

"Lyon is very perceptive," said Juvia, teasing him. Her friends from Fairy Tail seemed to think that Lyon was prickly and unapproachable. But they couldn't be more wrong.

"…Well?"

"Well, what?" Juvia sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Juvia… I'm about to die from the suspense," drawled Lyon. "It really isn't good for my heart."

She laughed at his theatrics. "Oh, stop it!"

"You know it's true, right? Seriously now. Tell me."

Juvia lowered her voice to a whisper. "Juvia's beloved Gray liked her cookies so much… _he invited her to his apartment!_ "

"He _what_?!"

"Yes!" Juvia giggled, consumed by giddiness.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you go?" he demanded.

"Of course not! Juvia wouldn't have done that," she said. "She wanted to, but she didn't. Not after you told her not to. Besides, that would have ruined the plan."

"I think you made the right choice."

"Yes," said Juvia. All that she could think about were Gray's storm-colored eyes, so full of emotion when he thanked her. "For the first time, Juvia feels like Gray has seen her. Has _really_ seen her."

"He's such an idiot," snorted Lyon. "Gray doesn't realize how lucky he is to have found you, Juvie."

"It's Juvia, not Juvie," she corrected gently.

"Right. Sorry."

"Lyon? Thank you… for helping Juvia to show him that."

"Of course. I'm happy to help. Always."

"Juvia doesn't know how she'll ever repay this kindness."

"Don't speak like that," said Lyon sharply. "You don't owe me anything. I told you before; I'm not doing this as some bargain or exchange of favors."

Juvia smiled fondly at the lacrima, even though he couldn't see it. Contentment settled in her chest.

"Lyon really is too kind," she sighed. "Well, then Juvia can only wish that your Christmas is as full of warmth as you made hers."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

 **Well... hopefully that explains some of Juvia's behavior in the previous chapter. But how do we feel about Lyon's sudden helpfulness? (Keep in mind, this is the same Lyon who basically declared his undying love for Juvia when Team Fairy Tail got back from Tenrou.)  
**

 **Want to see Juvia and Lyon baking cookies together? Want to watch Lyon dish-out dating advice? (Ladies and gentlemen, Lyon Vastia: still single for a reason!) Be sure to check out the next [Mazeverse] story: A Wingman for Christmas. Hit up my profile on Friday, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
